kotormushfandomcom-20200214-history
Bak Mei
Bak Mei was a human male Mandalorian Neo-Crusader and later a bounty hunter. Biography The Mandalorian Wars Bak Mei was a Mandalorian Neo-Crusader. Rather than focus on ranged attacks, he was taken with melee combat and martial arts. Having come of age during the Mandalorian Wars, he had ample opportunity to use his skills against varied opposition. Notably he saw his first real combat in 3,963 when the Mandalorian Wars against the Republic began in earnest. He was assigned to the main thrust against Taris under Mandalore the Ultimate. Bounty Hunter Mission to Tatooine The crime lord, Conner Grix hired a small party on Nar Shaddaa to pick up a datacard from a contact on Tatooine and bring it to him. Bak Mei was hired along with Sorgun Tanagar and Keila Raan. The contact was met in a narrow twisting side street of Anchorhead. It turned out the contact was employed by the Czerka corporation and after the handoff, Czerka security ambushed the site of the transaction. A firefight ensued where Bak Mei used his heavy assault rifle to kill two Czerka security guards and two Czerka Sentinel droids. As the Czerka reinforcements continued to pour in, Sorgun Tanagar made an offer. He would turn over the datacard in return for letting his companions go back to their ship. While the details were being worked out, Keila Raan secretly switched the datacard for a blank. The trade was made and the party blasted safely off of Tatooine and made their way back to Nar Shaddaa where their borrowed ship promptly broke down just after landing. Upon returning to Nar Shaddaa, Bak Mei's party was met by Grix's thugs and escorted to the crime lord's throne room. The crafty criminal took delivery of the datacard but double-crossed them, ordering his guards to kill them while he left the throneroom. The four thugs were no match for the party though, Bak Mei gunning one down and knocking another one out with his fist. Grix got away from them but after the battle Bak Mei tortured the bodyguard he knocked out for information on why Grix wanted them dead. Weapon Upgrade After the job where Conner Grix double-crossed him, Bak Mei decided he would like to get his heavy assault blaster rifle upgraded to have better accuracy. He went to a cantina in the upper Corellian sector of Nar Shaddaa to seek out Khloie D'nu, a woman he heard had skill in that area. He found her there and in the ensuing conversation learned of her intense dislike of Mandalorians, stemming from her being at Taris when the Mandalorians (including Bak Mei) invaded. Nevertheless, Khloie agreed to a price for the weapon upgrade of 1,250 Republic credits despite Bak Mei's unapologetic example of Mandalorian pride. Her lust for credits seemed great enough to overrule whatever her issues were with his people. So, the next day after a trip to the pawn broker to sell off the loot he confiscated from the dead bodyguards of Conner Grix he had sufficient credits for the modification. After a fortuitous meeting on the street, Bak Mei gave the weapon to Khloie D'nu to start work on it. They agreed that after the work was done in about a day, the completed item would be taken to Bak Mei at the Stardrifter Inn after payment was recieved with the weapon itself acting as collateral for non-payment. Appearance A man in blue Mandalorian armor. His helmet's T-shaped visor is polarized black so that his face is not visible through it. His hulking build is mitigated by his length (6'7") to seem almost lanky. Certain segments of the armor (front torso, forearms, left shoulder, right hip) have white detailing and patterns that break up the otherwise monochromatic blue paint job. Behind the Scenes See also * Link External links * * Category:Human Category:Player Characters Category:Mandalorians Category:Independents